


snowed in

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, Disaster Gays, Dorks making fire, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor and Yuuri get to know each other in the Swiss Alps that Chris invited them both to for Christmas. They get snowed in, and cannot get the fire to work, also cannot believe they are both hopeless at that, and end up having to warm each other up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 76
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is for Em, who wanted a fic with closely to exactly the summery. It has two parts, and the second chapter will be posted in a week. I hope you enjoy!

Victor gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, stretching out his sore neck. He had been in the car for several hours now, and he was really starting to feel the strain of it. Luckily he would soon be at his destination, at least if his GPS was correct. He had never visited Chris’ cabin in the alps before, and this would be the first year he would spend Christmas there. He sighed, and tried to push an uncomfortable feeling down to the pit of his stomach. Last year’s holidays had been a mess of a breakup, and when this year's holiday had approached Victor had been insistent that maybe it was better not to celebrate at all. 

Chris had changed his mind. 

“Come to my cabin instead!” he cheered at dinner a month ago, twirling his wine in his glass with a wide smile on his face. “We’re always a group of friends meeting up in the alps, for those of us who don’t have family here or don’t want to see them. You’d be among friends.”

“Your friends,” Victor had pointed out, and Chris’ smile turned soft. “I don’t want to intrude on your group.”

“It’s not a group really, and there’s always someone new joining in. You’ve met basically everyone before. It’s Cao Bin, Matsumi, and Mila and Sara, oh and Yuuri. I think Emil wanted to come as well.”

“Oh, yeah that’s basically who was at your birthday party, with a few exceptions,” Victor said, and Chris hummed as he took a sip of his wine. Victor had spoken to all of them before, some more than others. He had perhaps only exchanged a few words with Yuuri, but all of them were really nice people. Chris nodded and laid his head to the side.

“Come on Victor, it’ll be fun! You’ll have your own room if you need space, and who knows maybe they’ll become your friends too.” 

Victor smiled now that he thought back to the memory, as he drove up to the cabin. He recognized it from the photos Chris usually posted from here. His GPS also indicated this was the place, so Victor parked in the wide driveway, and pushed out of the car. The snow had really started coming down, and the wind was picking up now as well. Victor pulled his bags from the trunk and hurried to the door, punching in the code Chris had given him. The door opened easily, and Victor rushed inside, the door banging shut behind him from the wind.

He let out a sigh of relief, and then kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, peering around. His car had been the only one in the driveway, and with the cabin completely dark and very cold, he could only assume he was the first to arrive. He rubbed his upper arms for a moment, and then took his bags and headed inside. He found a room with his name written on a piece of paper on the door fairly easily, and put his things in there. He cursed himself for not bringing something even warmer to wear than a couple of light sweaters, and headed back out to try to find what warmed this place. 

He spent a good thirty minutes in the cabin looking without finding any radiator or anything controlling a floor heater, but only finding fireplaces but no fire wood or matches. He slumped down on the couch and curled a blanket around himself, and curled in on himself, pulling out his phone. He was just about to call Chris, when he heard the front door opening and someone pushing inside. 

“Hello?” the person called, and Victor pushed from the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself as he approached. 

“Hi,” he said as he stepped around the corner, and spotted Yuuri standing there. He had just gotten his jacket off, his cheeks red from the cold outside, and his black hair sticking every which way. He was drying his glasses off with his shirt, and then put them back on his nose. He looked up at Victor with wide eyes, and Victor waved awkwardly. “I’m Victor- I- we met at Chris's birthday party?”

“Oh right, I’m Yuuri,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, accepting Yuuri’s offered hand to shake in greeting. “Are you the first to arrive?”

“Yeah, and I haven’t been here before so I can’t find anything,” Victor said sheepishly. “Sorry it’s so cold, I haven’t found where you turn the heat on?”

“Oh yeah the place is weird and the only thing heating it is the furnaces,” Yuuri said with a frown. “We have to light a fire.” 

“I can’t find firewood, or matches,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s frown deepened. “Do you know where it is?”

“Yeah hang on,” Yuuri said, and then grabbed his bags to put into another bedroom. Victor was shivering now, and Yuuri didn’t seem much better. Once he emerged he was in a warmer sweater, and Victor was incredibly envious. Yuuri smiled, and headed for the living room. “They should be in here.”

“How was the weather now, it seemed to be really picking up as I got out of the car,” Victor said as Yuuri started rummaging through a storage closet Victor had already gone through. 

“Yes, it was really crazy now. I was starting to wonder if I should pull over but I got worried I would be snowed in,” Yuuri said, managing to pull out a sack of some old drywood. “Here we go.”

“Do you have matches?” Victor asked, his hands trembling. Yuuri frowned again, looking around the cabinet. “I think I searched everywhere but couldn’t see them.”

“No, I-” Yuuri started and then his cheeks got even redder. “I’m usually not in charge of the fire, because I’m so bad at them. Chris or Matsumi usually handle it.” 

“Oh,” Victor said, and couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. Yuuri’s eyes grew side in surprise, and Victor scrambled, realising that it might not have sounded very nice. “No I- I’m terrible at all that stuff too. I was never in the scouts or anything so I have no survival skills.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then he let out a soft laugh too, sounding far too sweet. “Well maybe we can wait for Chris? I can make tea as we wait. I don’t want to burn the cabin down.”

“Okay,” Victor said, and couldn’t help but smile. Yuuri nodded, and then they moved to the kitchen part of the cabin. At least the stove was electric, and it didn’t take too long until Yuuri had warmed them some water and poured it into mismatching cups. They sat down on the barstools next to the kitchen island, and the tea was a lovely warmer, even if Victor still shivered under the blanket. 

They got the chance to get to know each other then, and Victor wondered why he hadn’t spoken more to Yuuri before. They had met several times, but Victor had never sat next to him at dinner or ended up in conversation with him at a party - which was truly a damn shame. Yuuri was mellow in the start, but opened up like a flower the more they spoke. He smiled widely when talking about his occupation as a physical therapist and about dancing, as well as video games, and blushed fiercely at anything sembling a compliment. He was a good listener too, and they went through three teacups before they noticed that it was now pitch black out, and still no one had arrived. 

“Maybe I should call Chris,” Victor said, shivering as he reached for his phone. Yuuri nodded, and moved over to the fridge. 

“I can start dinner as you do,” he said, and Victor nodded as he stepped away, wrapping the blanket even tighter about himself as he stepped into the living room. He looked out the window at the building snow outside as the call connected, and tried to make his fingers stop trembling. Damn it was so cold. 

“Victor,” Chris said with a sigh. “I’m so sorry, we had to stop on the way because of the storm. Did you make it up to the cabin?”

“Yeah, me and Yuuri did,” Victor said, and Chris exclaimed gratitude that Victor at least wasn’t alone. “Where do we find matches?”

“Oh no you’re both terrible at making fiers,” Chris groaned, and then gave Victor a description of where they were anyway. “I must admit that I don’t think there’s many there. It might just be a couple. I have more with me up.”

Victor sighed as he felt nerves turn in his stomach. He was so cold, but he also knew there was a very real possibility of him not managing to get the thing to light. They hung up soon after that, and Victor pocketed his phone as he shivered, stepping back into the kitchen.

Yuuri was cooking soup, and took the news of Chris and the rest of the group not coming with a very deer in headlights gaze. 

“Victor I- really I’m terrible at making fiers,” he pressed, and Victor couldn’t help but laugh because he was too. He couldn’t think of a single time he had made one successfully. 

“I mean, we have to try,” Victor said with determination. “No hard feelings if we don’t succeed. It’s not like I can do it either.”

They left the soup on the stove to cook, and then both tried to get the fire in the living room started without succeeding. It was as if it was impossible to get the wood to actually take the flame, and when they tried using the last of the four matches at their disposal, both of them were shrieking with laughter at their silliness. Victor couldn’t stop the way his stomach flipped as he looked at Yuuri, curled on the floor with laughter, and tears running down his face.

How could someone be so pretty?

“How is it possible to be this bad at this?” he asked as he sucked in a breath, and Victor shook his head fondly, and helped him off the floor before walking back to the kitchen. 

“I have no idea,” Victor agreed with a smile, the laughing having warmed him a bit. “I guess we’ll just have to do our best to keep warm, and hope they’ll come up tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, and then went back to cooking the soup. It was soon done, and Yuuri served it on the kitchen island again, placing the steaming aromatic bowl in front of Victor who thanked him even before digging in. The only problem was, it was almost impossible to eat when wrapped in the blanket.

“I didn’t bring any more warm sweaters,” he complained, and Yuuri laughed again as he shook his head. “I’m usually a pretty warm person.”

“Hold on,” Yuuri said, and darted out of the kitchen, only to come back just a few moments later with a large sweater that he reached out towards Victor. “You can borrow this, if you want? I think it should fit. It’s oversize.”

The sweater did fit, and Victor sighed in relief as he pulled it on, trying to ignore how it smelled like Yuuri must smell. 

“Thank you so much,” he said, and with a blush high on his cheeks dug into the soup. It was just as delicious as it smelled.

They stayed up late, mostly because it was so nice to sit and talk. Yuuri was funny, and smart, and really hot. The more time Victor spent with him the hotter he got, and he felt almost stupid that he hadn’t seen it before. Once the hour grew really late however and they both started yawning, it became time for bed. They said good night in the hallway before heading into their respective rooms, and Victor kept sweatpants and Yuuri’s sweater on as he crawled under the covers, resting his head on the pillows. 

The room was so cold, and no matter how he turned in the bed he seemed to be freezing. It was as if he couldn’t get his temperature up for anything. After an hour had passed he pushed out from the covers, shivering ever more. Maybe a cup of tea would help?

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who had that thought. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said in surprise, standing in the kitchen with a steaming mug in hand. He looked almost ethereal, with the light of the kitchen fan the only thing lit in the room. “Something wrong?” 

“So cold,” he whined, and Yuuri gave him a sympathetic look. “You?”

“Yeah same,” Yuuri agreed, and then turned to pluck a cup from the shelf, and poured Victor a cup as well. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, and then they both stayed quiet as they sipped their tea. It was nice, and Victor couldn’t help but steal glances at Yuuri in his cute pajamas and mussed hair, his glasses missing. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep. It’s just so cold.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get the fire going,” Yuuri said sympathetically, but Victor shook his head. It had been as much his fault after all, and he told Yuuri as much. Yuuri frowned, and then shuffled in place. “I mean- We could… we could share a bed?”

Victor’s eyes grew wide, and he felt his heart flip in his chest. Share a bed with Yuuri? Yes please!

“Only if you want to of course! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just-,” Yuuri started rambling, and Victor reached a hand out, placing it on Yuuri’s to still him. Yuuri did, his eyes still wide as they locked with Victor’s.    
“It’s a really good idea,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. “To keep warm, right?” 

They both placed their cups on the island half drunken, and walked back to the bedrooms side by side. They reached Yuuri’s room first, and Yuuri stepped in, letting Victor slide under the covers first. Yuuri followed just after, and then they settled side by side, facing each other. Yuuri looked so pretty, and for a long while Victor simply laid there and looked at him. He studied the slope of his nose, the softness of his cheeks, the rosiness of his lips. Butterflies fluttered in his chest, and Victor wondered if it was possible to fall in love in an evening. 

It really felt like he had.

“Yuuri,” he whispered, and Yuuri blinked his eyes open, his dark gaze finding Victor’s instantly. Victor’s heart trembled, but he pushed on anyway. “Can I hold you?”

Yuuri was quiet, and then a hand found Victor’s waist under the covers. “Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor shuffled closer, and wrapped his arms fully around Yuuri’s body. Yuuri came to rest so close, and Victor let out a sigh of relief as Yuuri settled next to him, so warm and perfect in his embrace.

“Good night,” he breathed, and heard Yuuri echo it just as he slipped into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor pressed even closer to the warm body beside him, shuffling in. Yuuri hummed, and Victor indulged in pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. It was warm now under the covers, and Victor was so happy about it he could cry. He had been so cold last night, but Yuuri was warm and cuddly, and he never wanted to let go. 

“Morning,” Yuuri mumbled, and Victor shifted, humming a greeting in return. Yuuri pulled him impossibly closer, and Victor sighed happily. “This was a great idea.”

“You’re very smart,” Victor whispered, sounding almost breathy. Yuuri hummed again, and then his breath ghosted over Victor’s forehead. Victor looked up, and caught Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri smiled, sleepy and soo sweet, and Victor couldn't help but smile back as he shuffled up so they could rest face to face. 

“Did you manage to sleep?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded. His hand had somehow found its way under Yuuri’s shirt during the night, now rested against his flank. It felt really nice. 

“I did, you’re like the best furnace,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed. “I’m so glad you suggested it.”

“I am too, you’re- it’s very nice,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed in agreement. He caressed his fingers over Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri hummed as his eyes fluttered closed. “That feels very nice.”

“Okay,” Victor said, his heart rate picking up. His gaze fell to Yuuri’s lips, and he licked his own. Would Yuuri be okay with him kissing him? Or would that make things awkward? Victor really didn’t want to overstep, but he desperately longed to feel Yuuri’s lips to his own. 

“I could stay here all day,” Yuuri sighed and opened his eyes, and Victor smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m not leaving this bed, it’s the only warm place here,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed. 

“What about food? Or going to the bathroom?” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head, cuddling down on the pillow. 

“Not leaving,” he protested, and Yuuri smiled, sweet and far too cute. Victor was so far gone.

____________________

Eventually they did have to get out of be, and Victor spirited from the bed, fully dressed in sweatpants, warm socks, and Yuuri’s sweatshirt, to the bathroom. Yuuri moved to the kitchen to fix breakfast, and once Victor came into it, Yuuri smiled widely at him, holding up a treasure.

“Look what I found!” he said proudly, and Victor's eyes grew wide as he approached him, reaching out for the red lighter.

“Where?” Victor asked in wonder, and Yuuri placed two teacups and warm rice porridge on a tray. It looked really nice. Victor was getting spoiled. 

“So, Chris sneaks out to smoke sometimes when we come here, he calls it vacation smoking. Matsumi hates it, so he hides the lighters. I just remembered him hiding this last year when we were here, in the cupboard with baking ingredients.”

“You’re amazing,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri’s cheeks flushed. It was so cold, and Victor’s fingers were starting to tremble. “How are we going to do this then?”

“I was thinking, that maybe we should try to light it in my bedroom?” Yuuri suggested, the flush on his cheeks deepening. “That way we have a warm place to sleep at least, if we only get one going. We just have to keep it alive.”

“Good plan,” Victor agreed, because whether warm or not, he would very much like to share Yuuri’s bed again. “Maybe we should look up on YouTube or something, how to best make a fire.”

“Yeah, we really should have thought of that yesterday,” Yuuri agreed with a laugh. Yuuri carried the tray of food to the bedroom, while Victor gathered the materials for the fire. They pressed close under several blankets, Victor’s phone piled up on some pillows, as they ate and watched clips on how to best build fires. Once the tea and porridge were finished, they at least had a better idea on how to get a fire started. 

They stacked the firewood as they had shown in the video, and found some old decorating magazines in a storage cupboard. Chris would just have to live without them. They tore the magazines apart, and then stuffed them between the wood, and Victor even wrapped one to make sure. Yuuri lit the lighter, and put the flame against the gathered paper.

And it lit.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri laughed, happy and so sweet. Victor couldn’t help but grin widely. “You did it!”

“We did it,” Yuuri said, and still pressed close to Victor’s side. Victor slung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and then they sat there together and watched as the flames spread into the dry wood. Warmth spread in the room, and Victor sighed as he tipped his head to the side to rest against Yuuri’s.

“This is nice,” Victor said after a few minutes of silence had passed, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. His arm wrapped around Victor’s waist, and it felt as if it belonged there. 

“You’re nice,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned, which made Victor shift too. He looked down at Yuuri, and watched as the warm light of the fire danced across his features. He was so pretty. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too,” Yuuri said, licking his lips as he shifted so they fully faced each other. “I know the past twenty four hours have been…very odd, but I- I’m so happy I got to spend them with you.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and reached his hand out to cup his cheek. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, and Victor couldn't stop himself from caressing his thumb over Yuuri’s lower lip. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, and then moved forward. Victor met him, and Yuuri’s lips brushed against his own, making sparks go off in Victor’s stomach. Yuuri pressed closer, and Victor pulled him in, until Yuuri was fully seated in his lap. 

“You have really,” Victor breathed into the kiss, chasing Yuuri’s mouth as if he was addicted. “Really nice lips.”

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor nipped at the lower one, making Yuuri let out a soft moan. Yuuri’s hands were under Victor’s shirt, and his skin felt so nice against Victor’s. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed again, and then kissed him again. Yuuri licked along the seam of his lips, and Victor opened up so easily, kissing him eagerly. It grew more and more heated, and soon Yuuri’s hands were moving up under his shirt. Victor raised his arms, and Yuuri broke away only to pull it off. Yuuri’s sweater was removed next, and then they were rolling their hips together as their hands explored the exposed skin. 

Yuuri gasped when Victor gripped his hips tightly and ground up, and his hands tangled into the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck as he licked into Victor’s mouth. Yuuri was an excellent kisser, and arousal pooled in Victor’s gut as they moved together. Yuuri’s mouth was hot as he started kissing down Victor’s neck, sucking and nipping teasingly. 

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed, his hands moving to Yuuri’s chest to caress over his nipples. Yuuri’s breath hitched, and Victor did it again. “Should we, mmmh, move to the bed?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and bit into the juncture of Victor’s neck and shoulder before pushing up to kiss his lips again. Victor moaned into it, feeling dizzy with lust. “I want you inside me.”

“Oh fuck,” Victor moaned, and his hips rocked up. “Do you have- I didn’t bring anything.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yuuri said, seeming to remember himself. He pulled back to meet Victor's eyes, his gaze dark and his cheeks flushed. 

“You’re so pretty,” Victor sighed, and then kissed him again. “So pretty, and so hot, and so lovely to kiss.”

“I’ll go get condoms,” Yuuri gasped, and then pushed off in a rush, scrambling out the door. Victor watched with wide eyes, and a laugh escaped his lips. He opened the latch to the fire, and put in two new woods before closing, and then stood. He stripped out of his sweatpants and socks, but left his underwear on. He decided to sit on the bed, and then Yuuri came back into the room, sliding a bit on his knitted sock.

So cute.

“Here they are,” Yuuri said, rubbing his hands together where several foil packets were held. “I hope they haven’t like, frozen.” 

“Do you usually keep condoms and lube in the freezer Yuuri?” Victor teased as he reached out for him. Yuuri flushed, but followed Victor’s guidance to straddle his lap. “That’s very unique, did you order this snow storm perhaps? Do you have a cold kink?”

“Oh my god stop,” Yuuri laughed, and pushed at his shoulder. Victor fell down into the bed, smiling widely as Yuuri leaned over him. Yuuri looked very flushed, and it was very cute. “They’re not my frozen condoms.”

“You’ve stolen someone else's frozen condoms?” Victor laughed, and Yuuri groaned, leaning down to hide in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor laughed even harder, and Yuuri nipped at his neck again. Victor let out a soft moan, and caressed down Yuuri’s bare back to his ass, still covered by sweatpants. 

“They’re Chris’ condoms, he has a stash in the house he shows everyone the first time they visit,” Yuuri explained, having started pressing kisses to Victor’s skin again. Victor rolled his hips up in a slow but steady rhythm, making Yuuri gasp against his skin. 

“Have you used it often?” Victor asked, feeling strangely jealous. Yuuri sucked a deep mark into his neck, making Victor moan. “The stash?”

“This is the first time,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, and then kissed him again. Victor’s hands found their way to the fastening of Yuuri’s pants, untying them. He peeled Yuuri out of them, and once Yuuri had managed to kick them and the knitted socks off, they rolled around on the bed, ridding themselves of the last garments. The room was warm from the fire, and after some giggling while warming the packets with lube and condoms, they settled against the mattress. Yuuri on his back with spread legs, looking absolutely delicious. 

Victor’s mouth wrapped around Yuuri’s cock as he worked his fingers into him. Yuuri gripped the sheets tightly, as Victor stretched him. Yuuri’s cock stretched his lips widely, and Victor hummed around the taste of Yuuri’s precome on his tongue. 

“Victor, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as Victor moved his fingers in and out of him, curling them against the spot that made Yuuri gasp and tremble. Victor loved it. He’d happily spend all of Christmas like this. “Haaa.”   
Victor pulled off, licking over Yuuri’s hard length one more time as his fingers continued to move in and out of Yuuri. His blush spilled down his chest, and Victor kissed up his sternum, until he found his lips again. Victor was so hard now, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Yuuri reached out, and wrapped his hand around it, stroking upwards.

“Haaa,” Victor moaned, dropping his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder as pleasure rushed through his body. It felt so good. Yuuri’s hand was just tight enough, and Victor snapped his hips into it, searching pleasure out. 

“I want this thick cock in me so bad,” Yuuri whispered, and Victor moaned loudly, before sucking a mark into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I want to ride you.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and kissed his way back up to Yuuri’s lips once more. Yuuri really had a mouth made for kissing. They turned over, and Yuuri opened one of the condom packets, rolling it onto Victor’s hard cock. He stroked a few times up and down, and then climbed fully into Victor’s lap. Victor sat up fully, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, rubbing his nose against Victor’s. How could he be so cute one second and so hot the next. Victor was thoroughly smitten.

He nodded, before he tipped his head up for a kiss. Yuuri’s mouth met his, and then Victor felt Yuuri line his cock up to his hole, and then slowly sank down.

“Oh haaaa,” Victor moaned into the kiss, and Yuuri whined, as he sat down fully in Victor’s lap. Yuuri was tight and warm, and his skin felt perfect against Victor’s chest. Yuuri rolled his hips slowly, and Victor gasped. “Yuuri, Yuuri.”

“You feel so g-good aaah,” Yuuri moaned, and rolled his hips faster. “Victor mmmh.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri more I,” Victor gasped, his hips starting to roll with Yuuri’s pace. Yuuri clung to his shoulders, and started bouncing on Victor’s lap. Victor’s hand found his cock, and Yuuri fucked into his fist as he moved in his lap. He looked so hot like this, and Victor was gone in lust, in pleasure. 

“Victor I- I oooh,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor gripped his hips tightly to fuck into him. Yuuri whined, and wrapped a hand around his own cock. “I’m so close, I’m aaah.”

“Me too, mee too Yuuri,” Victor panted, and then all there was were their gasps and moans, filling the room along with the cracking from the fire. Pleasure rose and rose in Victor’s body, feeling so good. Yuuri was perfect, and Victor loved the sensation of Yuuri’s tight hole around him. The pleasure was so much, and then it snapped. Victor came, his body trembling as filled the condom. Yuuri gripped him tighter and rode him through it, before he spurted come all over his own chest and Victor’s. Victor gripped him tight as he quivered, before they fell down into the bed, still panting. 

Yuuri fumbled his hands out, and then pulled the cover over them. It was warm and sticky, but Victor didn’t mind at all. He held Yuuri close, and pressed kisses to every patch of skin he could reach. 

“I think I really enjoyed being snowed in,” Victor said once he fell back against the pillow, and Yuuri snorted. 

So cute.

“Yeah, me too,” Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to Victor's cheek. “I like being snowed in with you.”

Victor grinned, and turned to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
